1. Field of the Disclosure
This document is directed to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel and a driver. The plasma display panel includes discharge cells, each of which is partitioned from the others by barrier walls. When the driver supplies a driving signal to electrodes of the plasma display panel, a discharge occurs at a discharge cell in response to the driving signal, and when the discharge excites the phosphor within the discharge cell, the phosphor emits light.
A plasma display apparatus expresses a gray level based on a combination of subfields. That is, the plasma display apparatus externally emits light during each subfield and a gray scale is represented according to a mixture of light externally emitted during each subfield.
Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. During a reset period, wall charges are uniformly created at the whole discharge cells of the display panel. A discharge cell, which will emit light, is selected during an address period. Light is emitted from the selected discharge cell during a sustain period.
Meanwhile, it becomes a critical issue to reduce costs of manufacturing the driver of flat display apparatus as its competence is overheated. Korean Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-0106329, 2006-0121020, 2006-0121019, and 2006-0119582 disclose simplifying the circuit of driver.